User blog:CrazyMori/Sakuya the Pocket Watch of Blood
|date = February 07th, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 402 (+82) |mana = 230 (+40) |damage= 49 (+2.9) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+2.23%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.79) |manaregen = 7 (+0.65) |speed = 335 }} Sakuya the Pocket Watch of Blood is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes: Sakuya is a fictional champion concept, based off of the Touhou character Sakuya Izayoi, and her skill set is heavily influenced by the Defense of the Shrines character Sakuya Izayoi. This page is a work in progress, and not the final version of the champion. Pictures are the same as the Defense of the Shrines version, which in turn come from Warcraft 3. Abilities Sakuya's next use of a skill that hits an enemy deals additional magic damage and slows the time of the affected enemy, slowing their movement speed by for 1 second. This skill is visible to enemy and allied champions when available, represented by Sakuya holding her stopwatch in one hand. Every time this skill is used, it reduces all of Sakuya’s current cooldowns by 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= }} Throws a fast, single knife at the target location. Knife stops when it hits a single enemy, doing magic damage. does 50% more damage to isolated enemy champions. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} Sakuya gains 1 stack of every time she kills an enemy. Each stack increases her movement speed by 1. Sakuya can have up to 45 stacks of . Sakuya loses half of the stacks on death. Sakuya fires a volley of knives in a fan shaped degree area in front of her, doing magic damage and reducing the magic resistance of damaged enemies by 8 for 2 seconds. This debuff can be refreshed and stacked up to 3 times total on repeated casts of Checkmaid during the duration. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=400 }} Sakuya starts with a fairly low base movespeed, but it gets much better over time. Shutting her down early will hurt her significantly, but letting her get free CS will allow her to roam early on. Blinks to the target location and is stealthed for 0.5 seconds, leaving knives at her previous location which do AoE physical damage over an area of 250. Sakuya reduces cooldowns on and by 2 seconds on the use of this skill. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=475 }} Sakuya channels for 0.5 seconds, then creates an animating clock on the ground at her current position for 5 seconds. As long as Sakuya is within this circular area, her and skills have an additional 50% cooldown reduction on top of existing cooldown reduction (Maximum of 75% total cooldown reduction). Each skill usage within the clock radius increases its mana cost by 20% and increases its damage by 20%. This cost/damage effect is calculated separately for and . Leaving the area will end the skill duration prematurely. All enemy champions have their movement and attack speed slowed by 10% while in the area of the circle. Champion kills and assists reduce the cooldown on "Private Square" by 10 seconds. |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=500 }} General Strategy Harass every time you see an opportunity with your skill. When they get low, wait for your passive to come off of cooldown, then to close in, and finally , , and Ignite to finish them off. You don't really have a particularly weak game until level 6 since your damage is a combination of cheap skillshots and medium range cones, but when you hit 6, the amount of burst you get is pretty absurd. In general, Sakuya is meant to use to push lane, then roam hard and land kills with her . You need a substantial amount of mana to land your full burst, so Tear helps a lot. Either manage her mana carefully or build to compensate for it. Best Sakuya NA Build Sakuya Notes Consider picking up one or two Doran's Rings or building a fast Haunting Guise, then going for some heavy hitting AP items like Rabadon's Deathcap or Deathfire Grasp. Tear isn't a terrible idea if you think you need more mana for your absurd burst. If you feel you can manage her mana properly without a Tear, just go for a Haunting Guise or something else that will help out her early game damage. Stack AP hard once you have enough mana to use your full burst consistently. Category:Custom champions